


I Am You, Sakura-chan

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dark Past, Dark Sakura & Sakura Matou, Evil Sakura, F/F, One Shot, Past Abuse, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone visits Sakura at night, when she's alone in her house, someone familiar.





	I Am You, Sakura-chan

The moon was shining on the sky, so brilliant and scary at the same time. A one cute girl, was laying down in her bed and she read an exciting book, about war between two kingdoms. The breeze was blowing alongside the windows, making little noises. The girl was turning pages and read those exciting words.

After few lines she read, she closed the book and turned off the light, hugging the pillow under her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep. But she wasn't alone, someone was there too, someone who knew her so well. The mysterious figure softly caressed Sakura's cheek, her soft hair and her lips. Sakura thought this is just a dreaming, so she continued sleeping, it wasn't.

''Wake up, Sakura-chan...'' the mysterious figure said and shaked Sakura's body, to awake her. Sakura woke up and opened her eyes, turning around. She couldn't believe what she sees. The figure exactly looked like her, but a little differently, white hair, red eyes and those red lines on the left side of her neck, going up to her cheek.

''Who...are...you?'' Sakura said, in fear. This is not a dream, certainly it isn't.

''I am you, Sakura-chan, other you, evil you, violent you, I'm everything you want to be, this is better you.'' she said. ''I am Dark Sakura.'' Dark Sakura said.

''No...you aren't real, you can't be...no...you aren't Me...'' Sakura said, hugging the pillow, fear started to overcome her slowly.

Sakura then looked at her outfit, it was black with red linings. Then she looked at her face. Evil, mysterious, violent, she thought. 

''I know what happened to you, those people treated you like a toy, you did exactly what you were told, they raped you every single night and you still have the courage to hide everything behind your smile, how pathetic.'' Dark Sakura said, her eyes were strictly pointed at Sakura's.

''And your nee-chan didn't even come to you, she doesn't cared about you, for those long twelve years, you were locked from freedom in that one small room, Sakura-chan.'' she continued.

''You can be Me, you can get revenge to those people, you can finally be superior above them.'' Dark Sakura finished her sentence, touching Sakura's shoulders.

''I...will...be you...I want revenge...screw them all...I want it.'' Sakura couldn't believe she spat out those words from her mouth. But she was right, those people didn't care about her, mostly her nee-chan, how much she hated them and her, she wanted to torture them and suffer like she suffered, for so long.

''Then take my hand, sweetie.'' Dark Sakura said, offering her a hand with those red linings, shining. And Sakura accepted her, hand. Sakura closed her eyes and let that dark power take process, she heard voices for few seconds in her head, saying two words REVENGE and KILL over and over.

As soon as she opened her eyes, Dark Sakura wasn't there. Sakura looked at her hands, those red linings were now on her hands, she had white hair and that black outfit with red linings that fitted her perfectly.

She stood up from her bed, looked into the mirror and saw her red shining eyes and those red lines on her neck coming up to her cheek. She smiled, evily, her personality changed. She wasn't that cute and nice Sakura all knew. NO she was that evil, dark, ruthless and scary looking Dark Sakura.

''Let's see what this new power can do to those pathetic, people that did this to Me.'' she said and smiled, evil, so evil.

She wanted to hear them begging for their lives, saying that they are sorry that they did this to her. She walked out from her room, heading towards the door out of her house. She opened them and walked down the stairs, her white hair was flowing in the breeze, her new dress was looking nice on her.

And she was ready to start her REVENGE.


End file.
